


bashful, isn't he?

by silverjeno



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Basketball, Basketball Player Min Yoongi | Suga, Carnival, Clumsy Park Jimin, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shy Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverjeno/pseuds/silverjeno
Summary: where jimin who low-key struggles with ball games has to look after a basketball stall at the fair for his best friend jungkook while jungkook takes a break, and basketball player yoongi comes in for a spin and is amused at jimin's clumsiness and finds it unbearably cute





	bashful, isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

> the title's from bambi "he's kinda bashful, isn't he momma?" (faline about bambi) because im a sucker for disney and it just fits so well
> 
> — short  
> — just casually written  
> — not proofread

"yup, the hot dogs are that way!" jimin heard his best friend direct their last customer. said best friend then dropped into the plastic chair next to jimin, barely inches away from him considering the lack of space in the stall.

"jimin," he whined, "i want hot dogs too."

jimin rolled his eyes. sometimes he wondered how jungkook managed to stay that fit despite his extreme love for junk food. at the same time, however, he couldn't quite blame the boy for his hunger. they'd been sitting in that stall for four hours, and by 'they', he meant jungkook because jimin had gone for a food break an hour earlier. 

"jimin," called jungkook again, a suspiciously sweet tone in his voice. jimin looked over at his best friend, his eyebrows raised. "can you _**please**_ take over the stall while i go get some hot dogs?"

jimin's face immediately soured. "jungkook, you know when it comes to anything related to sports, i have, like, four left hands." 

"it's just for a few minutes, i won't even be half an hour," the other coaxed. jungkook was already standing up, knowing that his best friend was too soft to say 'no', not matter how much he complained. "if it crosses half an hour, i'm leaving the stall," jimin sighed, giving in to jungkook's request despite hiss apparent threat.

and that's the story if how jimin - athletically inept - got left alone to run a basketball stall at their county fair. 

the last jungkook saw of jimin before leaving for the hot dog stand was him trying to catch a ball after throwing it up into the air, and then almost bumping his head on the table when he missed the catch, and the ball rolled away to the side. after jimin retrieved the ball before it rolled its way out of the stall, he decided that maybe be was better off not trying his hand at the game.

but when no new fair-dwellers dwelled their way to the stall and jimin had become bored of staring left and right at the vicinity, he inevitably went back to fiddling with the basketball. soon enough the ball had tell-tale smudges of dirt here and there, but at least jimin hadn't explored his potential of hitting his hesd on the edge of the table just yet.

when jimin stood up after picking the ball up for what seemed like the fiftieth time, he noticed a young silver haired male, barely any older than him, staring in his direction with what was unmistakably an amused expression on his face. 

startled, he tried to regain his composure, but the heat rising to his cheeks told him that his face had already betrayed him. the older male, seeing the younger's flustered lowering of the eyes, knew that he'd been caught too. unlike the bashful brown-haired boy, he maintained his composure, and walked over to the basketball stall with a laidback gait, his hands in the pockets of his camo-print jacket. 

"basketball, huh?" the elder said, his voice coming out much softer than jimin had expected, albeit that he hadnt missed the subtle raspiness in it. 

"it's my best friend's stall," jimin replied, nervously passing the ball from one hand to another, looking very fixedly at a spot below the older's ear, still to embarrassed to meet his eyes. 

"but he's hot dogs, so—

"i mean, he's hungry so he went for hot dogs,, that's why i'm here" jimin's gaze moved all the way down to the orange ball in his hands, groaning in his mortification. the other just chuckled lowly, only thinking about how endearing the boy's bashfulness was.

"what do I need to do to be able to play a round?"

jimin looked up. "nothing, you just need to give the fee, it's" — he leaned over the table — "over there on that board." he straightened up again.

he watched as his customer surveyed the small poster jimin had made for his best friend, his eyes narrowing as the flitted over the colorful lettering. jimin shied once more, hoping that his decorations didnt come off as childish to the obviously older person. 

"it's not signed," commented the elder, eyes still on the poster.

"huh?" was all jimin could say, confused at the sudden statement. 

"all artwork is usually signed, but I don't see any signature here," stated the silver haired man.

"oh, um...," trailed jimin, unsure of how to reply to that. his customer merely chuckled. "i'm trying to ask for your name," he explained. 

"oh...oh! my name's jimin," he said, eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

"nice to meet you jimin, I'm yoongi, and I guess I'll play a round."

after accepting the necessary paying charge from yoongi, jimin took his stance next to the moving basketball hoop, his hands stretched out just a smidge in front of his stomach, the way jungkook had stood in order to catch the falling basketballs, whether they fell through the hoop or not.

"so you have eight chances and you gotta get five balls in. but if you get three balls in consecutively, you get one extra shot," jimin explained while yoongi shifted one of the balls from one hand to another, as if testing the ball out and getting used to it. 

jimin turned the machine in and watched as yoongi placed his right foot back. jimin saw confidence in his posture, but then again, every customer who came to their stall had shown a similar confidence. that is, until they failed their first try itself. yoongi brought his hands up, his eyes only on the ball. he looked relaxed, but the way he took his stance had a sort of surety and precision that jimin hadn't noticed in any previous customers.

jimin was usually great at whatever job was given to him. but since his self-assigned job for the past four hours had been cheering on the customers, when yoongi's first shot was successful, jimin's first reaction was to applaud him — "yes! well done!" — before he realized that he had to catch the basketball. 

it hadn't quite occurred to him how bouncy basketball could be - even with the earth dampening the impact - until he realized that he, park jimin, born with zero hand-eye coordination, had to chase after then. 

they kept coming, one after the other, and jimin really was struggling. he had a single basketball in the crate, two in his hands and one bouncing off. he threw one of the basketballs he held in his hands over his shoulder - it miraculously landed inside the crate - and reached for the ball that was bouncing away, when he realized that the shower of orange had ended. 

he put the last of the balls back into the crate and got up from what was almost a full on crawl on all fours. he dusted off the fmdirst from his overalls and chanced a glimpse at yoongi's face — amused. jimin was sure his face was red — if not from embarrassment, then from the frantic movements. 

'l-looks like you won, with five in a row in the first five shots," he said sheepishly. "this wasn't your first time 'just playing a round', was it?"

"i may or may not play for the city college," too go replied, and jimin groaned, hearing yoongi's grin in his voice. 

"shooting guard," the older followed up causing jimin to groan again. yoongi simply laughed. 

"i feel so stupid now, but I guess you won, so choose what you want as a reward," jimin mumbled, moving to a side to let yoongi see the rewards displayed behind him.

"i want to be able to see the person currently running the start at my next basketball game."

"huh?" jimin exclaimed, looking up at the silver haired youth. 

"this friday, at seven. i'll treat you to burgers afterwards. you up for it?"

and so yoongi walked away with jimin's phone number as a temporary reward until that friday came, leaving jimin flustered, but excited, as he waited for his best friend to return, and when he did...

"jungkook?"

"yeah?"

"what's a shooting guard?"


End file.
